


Ghost Hunting 101

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, ghostbusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A psychic helps Ghostfacers with the help of her ghost Ash. Dean and Sam come in to help.  Gabriel causes all kinds of chaos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Hunting 101

Renee wondered why Ed and Harry had asked her to this vacant place. The hotels was named "Elysian Fields Hotel. Even her guardian angel had the willies and he did not get scared easily. Renee had been gifted a long time ever since she was five she had the gift. To her it was a curse.

 

She was the newest member of the Ghostfacers team and they only used her in a few episode or webisodes. She shivered this was going to be interesting. Her guardian angel Ash had just come into her life. As he put it he kicked her tame one she had, had since childhood to the curb. Ash was a character. She did have to admit he was entertaining. He was the one who made her go after the gig with the Ghostfacers. 

 

Ed and Harry came in a van with the other people. She watched a few episodes and they changed people alot. Renee pulled her black hair with red highlight up. They were telling her that they had already gone in , in the daytime to set up. She hated night shoots. 

They entered the lobby. Ed had to get out the bolt cutter first. 

"Eerie isn't it" He said playing for the cameras

"Why yes it is Ed." Harry said . 

 

*******************************************************

Sam and Dean had just got into to town. They had heard that Ghostfacers would be doing an episode in The Elysian Fields Hotel. They had to go and stop them from stirring up the dead Gods who Lucifer had destroyed. Hell would break loose again if that happened. 

 

"You know I wonder Dean if Gabriel could haunt someone?" Sam asked

"You know them assbag angels go to Heaven when they die." Dean said . He mapped out where to turn. Sam was watching as the Ghostfacers and their psychic went in to investigate the Hotel. 

Dean heard all the hokey stuff they said and stuff they used because of Sam and Dean. 

 

"Hey Dean are we going because you are afraid for them and the town or are we going because she is cute?" Sam asked

"A little of both Sam." Dean said smiling. His brother knew him so well. 

 

They pulled up as they saw on the computer that they were in some of the guest bedrooms. 

 

Sam and Dean got out of Baby and ran in because the episode had been cut short. They were sure they would find them dead. 

They came in guns blazing. 

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks until Ed said "Dean and Sam hey. " 

 

The lights came on then. 

"It was just a power outage. " Ed said

"Or cheap equipment" one of the others said.

Sam laughed "Probably that" Sam said "This hotel is a bad place to hunt." 

Renee looked at them and started talking "Hey guys Sam and Dean you guys are right on time" Renee said in another voice. 

Dean looked at her for a moment "I know that voice." Dean said pointing 

"You should I used to help you guys with all your computer problems. Last time you saw me I was in Heaven." She said. "Business up front and party in the rear ring a bell." 

 

"Oh god Ash" Dean said stumbling. 

Renee passed out before the entity who talked through her answered. She woke up to find a tall man with brown hair who Ash called Sam. And to his left was a bow legged man who had sandy hair and green eyes. Ash called him Dean. 

Sam took control of the situation before Dean started questioning Renee. 

"Look you were just saying some weird things a minute ago and I want to clarify this. " Sam said helping Renee up from the floor. Ever since she got into that building she felt weird. It had strange vibes. Alot of power in this Hotel. She normally was not afraid because she had a gift but there was a lot of death in this place. All she wanted to do was leave. Her guide would not let her. 

 

"What do you want to know?" She said as she got up.

"Who was it speaking through you?" Sam asked

"He says his name is Ash and he knew you and Dean when he was alive. He was a genius with computers. He has a mullet and is quite funny when he wants to be. 

Sam just shook his head. "I have heard some parlor tricks but why would he come back from Heaven?" Dean asked 

"he says he needed to give you a message but right now is not the time. There are too many factors right now." Renee said

"Ok I think we all should get out of here." Sam said.

"Come Dean and Sam. This is our gig. We want to investigate this" Harry said and Ed chimed in "Yeah this is our gig." 

 

"Ok we will supervise to make sure this little lady does not get hurt." Dean said smiling and winking at Renee. 

"I feel sick" Renee said when they stepped into a room. 

"Yeah this was where the married couple bought it." Sam said he had his gun drawn and salt and matches with him. 

"I sense there was great power here and that a real evil presence came and vanquished alot of the powerful entities. " Renee said

"You ok?" Dean asked putting a hand on her back to steady her. 

"No I am not. I really need to find a bathroom and have some privacy for a minute. " Renee said

They found a ladies room in the front hallway just before the grand ballroom where everything happened. Renee went in for a little bit. And came right back out. 

Dean continued leading them down the way to the main room. 

Renee just kept getting sick. "I feel a bright light was put out. " Renee said

"Yeah that would be Gabriel" Sam said "He lost his life in there" He said that as they came in the mainroom. 

Renee sat down feeling weak. She started to shake and cry. 

Dean rubbed her back "It will be ok" Dean said "Maybe we should pack it in huh guys?" 

"Ok it is our show if you guys want to bail then go right ahead and bail but our psychic and us are staying here all night and finding answers." Ed said

Then all power went out and when it came on in 30 seconds Renee disappeared. 

"Now where is that psychic?" Ed asked

"You guys are douchebags if that woman ends up dead I am personally going to put a cap in your ass." Dean said

"You guys do not realize what this place was and why it is important you guys get out of here what that lady said was true. Powerful entities were here and slaughtered by Lucifer. We watched it. So I suggest you all leave now. Dean and I will find Renee and you guys will not end up dead. " Sam said 

The lights went out again and another person disappeared. This time their was what appeared to be blood. Sam shook his head.

They sat down and were kind of scared Ed was biting his nails. 

"What should we do?" Ed asked

"I say we all run" Dean said

As they ran the lights would go out every few steps. When Dean turned around when they got to the front door He and Sam were the only ones there.

"Where did they all go?" Dean asked

Then they heard music coming from a side door to the left of the main entrance. They both noticed a doorway that was not there when they first came in. 

Sam just looked as puzzled as Dean . 

They opened the door to see stairs leading down and the music got louder. They came to another door and opened it. 

They found a strip club with all kinds of beautiful women. They also saw the missing guys from Ghostfacers all enjoying themselves. 

Then they noticed the Dj's voice was familiar "Now lets welcome our guest of honor . Or as I like to call them chuckleheads. " They looked over to see Gabriel waving at them. 

Dean stumped over to him. 

"What the hell Gabriel why are you here we thought you were dead?" Dean said

"oh Dean Dean I am an archangel and I learned a few things living a long as I have. Lets just say I outsmarted my bro Luci." Gabriel said "Now boys don't you want to have fun?" 

Dean smiled and sat down by the stage. 

Sam asked "but what happened to the psychic?" 

"Oh you wanted to know because you are curious about Ash?" Gabriel said pointing to a place right by Dean where they saw Ash had a body and was enjoying himself sandwiched in between two blondes. 

"Yeah how is that possible? " Sam asked

"I separated the psychic from Ash. She kind of wanted to be separated. So I let Ash be on leave. I will have to take him up stairs in a little while but why don't you and Deano ask what you need to now. " Gabriel said

"No really what happened to her when you separated Ash ?" Sam asked "And what was with all the hauntings?"

"Well first I had to keep away most people from here so I had a hideout. Second no hauntings the Gods disappeared when they got slain. Third She is lets just say in a better place and leave it at that. She is safe. Now muttonhead I got to go. I have a business to run." Gabriel said mixing in with the crowd. 

 

Ash was having to much fun when Sam and Dean sat down beside him "Now Ash what is it you want to tell us that could possibly be this important?" Dean asked waving money at the ladies dancing. 

"Well I finally found your mother and Father." Ash started telling them

************************************************************************

Renee woke up in a weird place. It was like them honeymoon suites with the heart shaped bed and hot tub. Roses were all around. A table was set and she was wearing beautiful red dress.

Then suddenly candles were lite and the most gorgeous man walked out "Well hello beautiful" Gabriel said 

Renee did not know what to do. For once the voice inside her head was her own and even though she could sense things. She had a feeling she knew him and had known him for a long time. 

"You my dear are the one Goddess who escaped me all them years ago. I knew who you were the first time you walked in here a few hours ago. " Gabriel said and took her in his arms and kissed her. 

Renee had no idea what he meant but she did not care it felt right for once in her life she was not afraid. And she kissed him back with a reckless abandonment. 

 

The End


End file.
